


so raise your glasses all my kings and queens

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Robin holds a feast for the Shepherds, but it's interrupted.





	so raise your glasses all my kings and queens

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck me last night as I was going to bed. Miraculously, I managed to remember it in the morning, and I spent the better part of today frantically writing it out.
> 
> Title is from [Last Party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvuOw8Z0Pwg) by MIKA. (also, you should listen to all of his songs... He's one of my favorite singers.)

“I’m really glad you could all make it here today.”

Robin smiles at the Shepherds. It feels like it’s been an eternity since they’ve been able to have even a moment of relaxation. All they ever do these days is fight. It’s so exhausting. Robin just wants it all to end. But his hopes never amount to anything; the war stretches ever onward.

At least he has his friends. They are the only ones who make this existence bearable.

Chrom stands right beside him, a possessive arm wrapped around his shoulders. Robin can understand. Most days it’s just the two of them; everyone else is scattered across various other battlefields. His rigid stance is a little unnecessary, though; no one would ever doubt how much he means to Robin. They have matching wedding bands, after all.

Everyone else is looking a little stiff in their seats, as well. Robin supposes it does feel a little more formal than what they’re used to. It’s probably only because they’re dining in Plegia Castle’s banquet hall. After taking down Validar, Robin made the castle his main base of operations, and for him and Chrom it’s pretty much home now. But the others must still feel uneasy about being in a fortress that had for so long belonged to their enemies.

Robin sits down, and Chrom immediately follows suit. Maybe his friends will feel better once they’ve gotten something into their bellies. He raises his cup for a quick toast, though the other Shepherds’ cheers aren’t quite as enthusiastic as he’d like to hear.

He tries to suppress his disappointment, though. They _are_ in the middle of a war. It’s nice enough just to have them all here together. Things might be a bit uncomfortable right now, but that just means that Robin needs to play a better host. 

“Do you all like the music tonight?” he asks. “I know concerts and the like are far from everyone’s minds in times like this, but I thought we could all use a little bit of entertainment. If you have any requests, go ahead and shout them out. These musicians are all extremely skilled.”

In fact, they had been able to play everything Robin had asked them to. Completely perfectly and without having to look at the sheet music, even. Robin had been incredibly impressed and picked them immediately.

“No suggestions? Well, that’s fine.” The piece currently playing is lovely, anyway. “I thought after we eat we might enjoy some dancing. Olivia, I don’t suppose you have anything you’d like to show us?”

Everyone turns to look at the woman in question. She is trembling in her seat, her skin pale.

Poor girl. She’s always been prone to nerves, but Robin had really thought she was overcoming her fears. Then again, that was before this new war had started. It has really taken its toll on everyone, Robin included, but to see her in such a weak state now…

He doesn’t like it.

“Well, you don’t have to,” he says gently. “It was just a thought. We all think your dancing is wonderful. Right?”

Everyone murmurs their agreement.

“Just give it some thought.” Robin smiles. “Your dances always raise our spirits, and I think we could really use some spirit-raising right now.”

Olivia nods, keeping her eyes downcast.

“As… you wish…” she says.

Robin chuckles. Despite her nervousness, Olivia lives to please. He’s not surprised that she was so readily persuaded.

“Good,” he says, but his smile slides off his face as he observes how little the Shepherds have eaten. He can’t imagine what the problem is; he knows his chefs can perfectly recreate any dish that he asks for. Of course, his own meal is slightly overcooked, so perhaps there is some issue with their food as well. If there _is_ a problem, they need only tell him. Surely they know that. This dinner is for them; he wants to see them eat it.

He considers saying something, but to his relief, he sees his friends start to eat with greater haste. His smile returns. They must have just needed to whet their appetites a bit first.

The food he took for himself is still unsatisfying to him, but as long as the Shepherds are alright, he won’t press it. He really isn’t even hungry. It’s been a long time since he’s felt true hunger, now that he thinks about it. Just another side-effect of the war, he supposes. 

He takes a swig of his drink. That, at least, feels normal. He forged many friendships through nights of drinking and revelry, back before everything started going bad. Gods, who would have thought the war with Gangrel would stretch on for so long? And surely no one could have predicted that they would be plunged into a new war right after. 

“You know, I really missed this,” he says aloud. “Just being among you all. Letting loose. Sharing stories.” He laughs. “Remember back when I first joined? Sumia brought me a pie, but she tripped and it splattered all over Frederick, who was standing next to me. Since Frederick hated me back then, I thought it was well-deserved.”

Frederick doesn’t respond, but Robin really hadn’t expected him to; he’s far more easily embarrassed than he’d like to admit. Beside him, Sumia lets out a choked gargle, quickly covering her mouth. It’s a classic Sumia move. Tripping, dropping things, choking… Her mind is just so scattered. Of course, in battle, when she has focus, she is a terror to behold. The contrast is hilarious.

“Oh, but not all of you were here for that,” Robin continues, chuckling. “Probably a good thing. Tharja, you would have cursed Sumia for coming too close to me with dangerous fruity confections, wouldn’t you?”

Tharja glances at him, her deep red eyes narrowing.

“Master…” she whispers.

Robin shivers. He wishes she wouldn’t call him that. He isn’t sure who started it (probably her, honestly), but every now and then, his friends will call him “Master.” He supposes it isn’t completely ridiculous; he _is_ a grandmaster after all. But it sounds so… So…

“Master…” Tharja repeats. “Gr–”

In a flash, Chrom is standing up, his sword already drawn. His crimson eyes flash warningly, and he lets out a growl.

Tharja snaps her mouth shut, averting her eyes.

Robin feels a rush of fondness for Chrom. They’re always perfectly coordinated. Of course, all the Shepherds have the utmost faith in him, but Chrom… Chrom always knows exactly what Robin wants, sometimes even before Robin knows himself.

Still, Robin places a hand on Chrom’s arm and tugs downward.

“Oh, come on. There’s no need to go that far,” he says. “You know how Tharja is. It just wouldn’t be the same if she wasn’t here creeping us all out.”

He smiles at everyone. There isn’t a single person here who isn’t strange in some way. But he wouldn’t want it any differently. Isn’t that what friendship is about? Accepting each other no matter what strange things might be lurking under their surfaces?

He is so happy to have found this group of wonderful people who would never abandon him. He wants it to be like this forever. All of them, happy and safe and together. The world is so cruel; he could so easily lose them to some cruel fiend or another. Someone could come in and heartlessly take his friends away forever. Indeed, that’s exactly what the enemy is trying to do.

Not that Robin will ever let it happen.

The distant sound of shattering glass interrupts his thoughts. His smile twists into a grimace.

“I see we have uninvited guests,” he says.

The Shepherds all turn to him in unison.

“Well, my friends,” Robin says, standing up. Chrom rises with him, followed by the others. “It seems that we’ll have to postpone the dancing.”

He walks towards the commotion, the Shepherds following dutifully behind him.

The girl fighting his guards doesn’t even spare him a glance. How rude.

“Hello, Lucina,” Robin greets. 

The girl freezes, her eyes going wide as she sees him.

“Looking for your father, dear?” Robin asks. “Or, perhaps, his sword?”

Chrom raises the Falchion threateningly.

Behind Lucina, her companions are in much the same state of shock. They look not to Chrom, but to the group of Shepherds behind him.

Perhaps they miss their parents more than their utter treachery belies.

“Would you like to join us?” Robin asks. He knows that they will not, that they have already chosen to side against the Shepherds. But he would like to give them one last chance. They could all be together again.

“That sword belongs in my hand!” Lucina yells. “And through _your_ heart, Grima!”

It’s not a funny statement at all, but Robin’s throat suddenly seizes, and he cannot stop a thunderous laugh from escaping his lips.


End file.
